Daddy's Innocent Little Angel's First Halloween!
by Sar-T
Summary: I know that I didn't finish "Daddy's Innocent Little Angel" yet, but it's around the time of Halloween and I thought this would be fun. I will probably do this for Thanksgiving, Christmas & Easter as well.
1. Learning About Halloween!

**Daddy's Innocent Little Angel's First Halloween!**

* * *

I know that I didn't finish "Daddy's Innocent Little Angel" yet, but it's around the time of Halloween and I thought this would be fun. I will probably do this for Thanksgiving, Christmas & Easter as well.

Let's get started shall we?

* * *

"Daddy?" Mai asked quietly.

"What is it baby?" Elliot asked looking at Mai.

"What's Hawoween?" Mai asked confused.

"Halloween is where kids, like you and many others get to dress up and go trick-or-treating." Elliot said kneeling down by her.

"What's twick-or-tweeting?" Mai asked.

"Trick-or-treating is when you get to go out, dressed up and get candy from people." Elliot said getting an earful from Mai.

"Candy?! Really?!" Mai screamed happily...

"Yep, candy." Wesley said coming out with a Halloween sucker.

"Is dat for me?" Mai asked holding her hands behind her back swaying back and fourth antsy.

"Only if you promise to be good." Elliot and Wesley said simply.

"Otay!" Mai exclaimed jumping up and down now making them laugh a little.

"Ok, we're here." Zoey said coming as Wesley gave Mai the sucker.

"ZOWEY!" Mai cried running to her, with her sucker and Mr. Bear.

"Hey Mai, how are you doing today?" Zoey asked picking her up.

"Gwood. Look what I has! I has a sucker!" Mai said holding up her sucker.

"I see, and where did you get that?" Zoey asked setting Mai down.

"Umple Westely." Mai said with a smile on her face.

"I see." Zoey said looking at the little girl.

"Gwess what Zowey?" Mai asked excitedly.

"What?" Zoey asked the excited little girl in front of her.

"I gwet to go twick-or-tweeting on hawoween." Mai said with a huge smile on her face.

"Really now?" Zoey asked putting her hands on her hips, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, and I'm gowing to gwet candy!" Mai shouted throwing her arms up in the air.

"Is that right?" Zoey asked Mai as she stood there bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, wite daddy?" Mai asked innocently.

"But of course. Either Zoey or I will take you." Elliot said simply.

"YAY!" Was all Mai said jumping up and down.

"Wait." Zoey said all of the sudden.

"What?" Mai asked curious.

"Well you can't go trick-or-treating." Zoey said looking at Elliot.

"Zoey's right, you really can't go." Elliot said looking at the now said little Mai.

"What? Why not?" Mai asked close to tears.

"Well because you don't have a costume to wear." Elliot and Zoey said to the sad little girl.

"Costume?" Mai asked with tears.

"A costume is something little kids such as you wear so that they can get candy from people. You can only go trick-or-treating and get candy if you have a costume." Elliot said.

"Where do I gwet a costume?" Mai asked.

"Why at the store of course." Zoey said with a smile on her face.

"Let's go! Let's go! Pweese! Cwan we daddy, cwan we? Pweese!" Mai begged hopping from one foot to the other.

"Of course we can. That's why Zoey's here. She's going to help you pick out your costume." Elliot said.

"Yay! Let's go! Let's go!" Mai cried running around the room and then to the doors.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever seen her this hyper before. Well except on her birthday. She's come a long way hasn't she?" Zoey asked as they watched the tiny girl run around.

"She really has. Not only in attitude, but with pronouncing things as well. She still has troubles with some words, but she's gotten a lot better." Wesley said simply.

"Well that's because she has one of the best teachers out there." Elliot said.

"I wouldn't say the best, but thanks." Wesley said.

"No problem, but it's true." Elliot said.

"Come on you slowpokes! The costumes are going to get away! Come on!" Mai cried getting antsy.

"Wow…Where did that come from?" Zoey asked.

"I would assume the slowpokes' part is from TV." Elliot said smiling a bit, letting it go just this one time.

"Ok, let's go." Wesley said as they walked over to Mai…

* * *

Well there you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Write as soon as I can-SarT.

Next chapter will be called Costume shopping.


	2. Costume Shopping!

**Chapter 2: Costume Shopping!**

* * *

Last time Mai learned about Halloween & trick-or-treating & was promised that she could go. But was faced with the problem of her not having a costume. So that's where we are now…Getting a costume.

So let's start shall we?

* * *

"Ok, come on squirt." Elliot said picking up Mai while heading to the car.

"Yay! Costume! Costume!" Mai shouted waving her arms around while Elliot hooked her into her car seat.

"So where is everyone sitting?" Elliot asked.

"Well I'm driving, so it depends on you two." Wesley said to Elliot and Zoey.

"Zowey swit by me, swit by me!" Mai begged Zoey.

"Ok, but only if it's ok with daddy.

"It's fine with." Elliot said as he finished getting her strapped in.

"Ok." Zoey said getting in.

"Thank you daddy." Mai said smiling.

"No problem squirt." Elliot said lightly kissing Mai on the forehead.

About ten minutes in Zoey had a very important question to ask Wesley and Elliot.

"So…Why doesn't Elliot drive? Doesn't he have a license?" Zoey asked.

"He does." Wesley said, while thinking 'however, I don't know how.' "But I'm not letting him drive my car." Wesley finished.

"Why not?" Zoey asked in curiosity.

"Don't answer that Wesley." Elliot warned sharply.

"It's because he's a maniac driver. How he managed to pass his driver's test is beyond me. He somehow manages to crash every car he's ever tried to drive. And I'll be damned if I let him drive my car, especially now that he's got Mai." Wesley explained.

"Wow." Was all that Zoey said, and then added "Well for being the smart guy, you don't know everything do you?"

"Oh laugh it up…ha-ha." Elliot said and then started to chuckle, as did Zoey and Wesley.

They were chuckling because of Mai; she was laughing her pants off.

"What's so funny Mai?" Elliot asked.

"You said laff it up." Mai said simply causing everybody to laugh.

So the rest of the way to the store Elliot, Zoey, Wesley and Mai had tears in their eyes from laughing so much and so hard.

"Ok, we're here." Wesley said simply.

"Ok, well let's get going." Elliot said getting Mai out.

"Daddy?" Mai asked.

"Yes Mai, what is it?" Elliot asked.

"Cwan I get a new toy? And a costume for Mr. Bear?" Mai asked.

"We'll see." Was all Elliot said.

"Ok…" Mai said as Elliot put her in a cart.

On the way into the store Mai saw some pumpkins and couldn't contain her excitement.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Mai cried out.

"What is it Mai?" Elliot asked surprised by her outburst.

"What are dose? What are dose?" Mai asked pointing at the pumpkins.

"Those are pumpkins young miss." A carts man said coming up to them.

"Pumpkins?" Mai asked confused.

"Yes. Pumpkins. You've never heard of pumpkins?" The carts man asked.

"Nu-uh." Mai said quietly, hiding her head in Elliot's shoulder.

"Paul? Paul Jamenson? Is that you? It's Wesley J Courrage III." Wesley said recognizing an old friend.

"Oh my, Wesley. What have you been up to? You have a kid I see." Paul said.

"Not much really. And no, Mai's not mine; she's Elliot's." Wesley said.

"Elliot? Oh, The Grants' kid right?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, that's him." Wesley said sighing.

"So how does she not know about pumpkins?" Paul asked.

"Long time of abuse from her mother, aunt & mother's boyfriend, NOT Elliot." Wesley explained.

Aww I see…Well how would a free pumpkin sound…Well I'll pay for it I mean." Paul said simply.

"Sure…If you're really sure." Elliot and Wesley said simply.

"Of course I insist." Paul said then added, "I'll have it ready for when you come out."

"Ok, see you in awhile." Elliot and Wesley said pushing the stroller into the store.

"So who was that?" Elliot asked Wesley.

"That was Paul Jamenson…He used to work for your parents. However, he couldn't stay on…" Wesley said looking down.

"Why not?" Elliot asked.

"He's not exactly the brightest and messed some stuff up." Wesley said simply.

"Aww, I see." Elliot said, and then noticed how quiet Zoey was.

"Zoey?" Elliot asked.

"What?" Zoey asked quickly.

"What's up? You've been quiet since we got in here." Elliot said simply.

"Come to think of it, Elliot's right…You have been pretty quiet." Wesley said in response.

"It's nothing, I just thought I saw my parents' vehicle, but that can't be. They said they were going out." Zoey said simply.

"Well, who knows." Elliot said simply.

They were almost to the toddler costume section when they heard someone calling them which only made Zoey stop in her tracks.

'No, it can't be them, it just can't." Zoey thought as she slowly turned around.

When she saw who it was she smacked her head.

"Yoo-hoo! Zoey!" Zoey's mother, Suzie called.

"Oh no…Why me?" Zoey asked embarrassed.

"Fantasy meeting you guys here." Suzie said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Zoey groaned.

"We didn't know you'd be here." Suzie said simply.

"Yeah right. You were listening in on my phone conversation weren't you!" Zoey said annoyed.

"It was your mother's idea." Adam, Zoey's father said.

"Why doesn't surprise me?" Zoey asked annoyed.

"So what's going on?" Suzie and Adam asked.

"We're getting Mai her first costume." Elliot said simply.

"So what are you doing here? Why did you follow me here?" Zoey asked.

"Well, we just wanted to see Mai and see if she needed any new things. And it seems that she does." Suzie said excitedly.

"Mom…" Zoey groaned.

"What? I thought it would be fun, and she's so little and so adorable." Suzie cried.

"You can come with, but we're not going to go overboard, now are we." Elliot said simply.

"Fine…Spoil all my fun." Zoey whined looking down.

"Now, Suzie…She's not our child; she's Elliot's and he does a fine job at raising her." Adam said simply.

"I know I know." Suzie said as they walked towards the costumes.

"So what do you think she'd like?" Elliot asked.

"I don't a princess maybe." Adam said.

"No, I think she'd like to be a cute little kitty." Suzie said.

They had been arguing and looking around for about ten fifteen minutes before Mai pointed to something she really liked.

"That one that one!" Mai cried.

"What do you want Mai?" Elliot asked.

"That one!" Mai cried pointing towards a Mr. Bear and friends' Ali costume.

"That one? Really? Why would she want that one?" Suzie asked while she held up a princess costume.

"Mr. Bear and Friends' is her favorite show mom…I think she'd rather be someone from that than a princess." Zoey said as they found an Ali costume in Mai's size.

"Yeah, but…" Suzie whined.

"Suzie…We have a daughter and we already raised her." Adam said holding onto her shoulders.

"I know, you're right, but I just miss having a little girl around." Suzie said quietly.

"I know, so do I, but our little girl is no longer little. However, she'll always be our little girl." Adam said looking at them.

"Hey Mrs. Hanson, I know you're upset about the costume, so I was wondering if you wanted to babysit Mai for a night. I'm throwing a Halloween party. I was thinking because Mai is too young and the party isn't appropriate for her age, maybe you'd take her for a night?" Elliot asked.

"YES!" Suzie cried almost immediately.

"Well then it's settled." Elliot said simply.

"Daddy?" Mai asked.

"Yes Mai?" Elliot asked.

"Can I get the new Mr. Bear friend and a costume for Mr. Bear?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Elliot said as they went to the toys.

So in the end Mai got her costume, two new Halloween Mr. Bear Friends' and a new costume for Mr. Bear.

* * *

Well there you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Write as soon as I can-SarT.

Next chapter will be called Trick-Or-Treating


	3. Trick-Or-Treating

**Chapter 3: Trick-Or-Treating!**

* * *

So last time on "Daddy's Innocent Little Angle's First Halloween" Elliot, Wesley and Zoey took Mai Costume shopping. Once they got in the store they ran into an old friend or Wesley's and would you know it Zoey's parents. Later Mai got her costume, a costume for Mr. Bear, and two new Halloween Mr. Bear friends.

So let's get to the next chapter.

* * *

On the way back home Mai had fallen asleep.

"Guess it was time for a nap." Wesley said simply as Mai held Mr. Bear.

"I guess so…she always gets tired out from going to the stores." Elliot said looking back at his baby.

"She looks so peaceful." Zoey said moving some of Mai's bangs.

"Yeah." Was what Elliot and Wesley sighed.

"So do you wish to go home Zoey or do you want to help with Mai's costume when she wakes up or with decorations?" Wesley and Elliot asked.

"I'd like to help with Mai's costume and some of the decorations for the Halloween party. If I may?" Zoey asked.

"That's just fine. I think your parent's want to help to." Elliot said pointing out that her were right behind them; following them every twist and turn.

"Oh come on." Zoey moaned sinking down into her seat.

About ten minutes later they were back at the café…and so were Zoey's parents.

"Mom…dad. What are you doing here?" Zoey asked annoyed as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"Well, we just thought we'd help with Mai and her costume." Suzie said excitedly.

When she said that Zoey looked at her dad for a conformation on the real reason as to if it was really "we."

"Mom…I know you want to help and we thank you for that but Mai is Elliot's daughter and this is her first Halloween. Don't you think that should be something between them?" Zoey asked her mom.

"I guess…" Suzie sighed.

"Come on Suzie, let's go home and get the spare room ready for Mai." Adam said simply.

"Ok…" Suzie said simply as they got into their car.

**Three Hours Later:**

"Mai, are you ready to get ready?" Elliot asked.

"Of course." Mai said hopping up and down.

"Ok, let's get going." Elliot said picking her up and taking her to Zoey.

"Hey Mai, are you ready?" Zoey asked as she got Mai's costume.

"Yes!" Mai cried running to Zoey.

"Ok." Both Elliot and Zoey said.

It took about five minutes but they got Mai in her costume and all the face paint on.

"Ok, let's get going." Elliot said picking her up off the bathroom counter.

"Oh Mai look at you! You're the cutest kid in town." Wesley said taking pictures of Mai.

"Tank you Uncle Wesley!" Mai called.

"No problem and to start you off, here you go." Wesley said dropping a piece of candy into her bucket.

"Thank you!" Mai said smiling happily.

"Well you ready to go?" Elliot asked.

"Yes!" Mai cried running to the door.

"Looks like she's ready." Wesley said as Mai Jumped to get the doorknob.

"Yep, it does." Elliot said as the girls walked in.

"Look at you!" The girls cried out.

"Come on daddy! CANDY!" Mai cried not really caring about their adoring cries.

"Well, she's defiantly ready." Wesley said simply.

"Well let's going I guess." Elliot said taking Mai's hand.

"Yay! Let's go! Let's go!" Mai cried.

"Ok, but say thank you to the other girls for what they said." Elliot said sternly.

"Ok. Tank you for what you said." Mai said bouncing up and down.

"You're welcome Mai." The girls said as they went over to Zoey so that they could prepare for the party.

It had been about two hours since Elliot took Mai out Trick-Or-Treating and they had just gotten back.

"Did she have fun?" Wesley asked when he saw them.

"Yeah, and she defiantly wore herself down." Elliot said…also motioning that he needed help…she had passed out and he had to carry her and her buckets of candy…

"I thought she only had one bucket of candy. Where did the second one come from?" Wesley asked as he took Mai off Elliot's shoulders.

"A lady was handing them out to little kids; it had some candies and stickers in it." Elliot said putting her candy in a cupboard in the kitchen.

"Ok, I guess it's time to wake her up so I can get her ready to go to Zoey's parents' for the night." Elliot said taking her upstairs.

About fifteen minutes later Elliot got her ready and met Suzie and Adam downstairs.

"Are you guys ready to take her?" Elliot asked as Suzie took Mai from Elliot gently.

"Yeppers." Suzie said as she took Mai to the car, after she gave Elliot and Wesley hugs and kisses.

"See you tomorrow baby, ok?" Elliot said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Mai said before she was put into Suzie and Adam's car.

"We're going to have so much fun aren't we?" Suzie asked as she strapped Mai in.

"Yes…" Mai said quietly dozing off with Mr. Bear…

* * *

Well there you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Write as soon as I can-SarT.

Next chapter will be called "The Party"


End file.
